It's All In The Wrist
by Nevoreiel
Summary: Draco decides to give Harry a hand out of the goodness of his heart. No, really. DracoHarry slash.


**Title:** **A Lesson In Wanking or It's All In The Wrist**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel**

**Pairing:** **Draco/Harry**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** Draco decides to give Harry a hand out of the goodness of his heart. No, really.

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by J. K. Rowling and Co.

**Notes:** This bit me out of the blue and I had to write it. It's been almost a year since I wrote HP on a whim.

* * *

Walking through the dungeons most innocently, Draco was quite put out to stumble upon Harry Potter. It was not only the fact that Harry was on hostile territory, the wet sounds and pants coming from his direction all indicted that he was having a good wank.

Snorting, Draco moved a little closer, footsteps echoing. "Nice place you chose to drop your trousers, Potter."

Harry laughed breathily, not even bothering to turn his head, his back to the intruder. "Yes...never know what kind of snake will slither out of a dank corner." He gave a little grunt, thin fingers curling into the mortar that held the damp walls together – currently acting as his only support – sentence punctuated by a low, guttural moan.

Draco continued to taunt, "What, marking up the territory?"

Huffing in frustration, Harry finally turned his head to bestow a scowl on the Slytherin. "Well, if you'd kindly shut up, I just might finally get to _that_ stage."

Chortling, Draco moved closer to peer over Harry's hunched shoulder. He got a good look at Harry's cock clenched tightly in his fist and it looked a little wilted. Not many (if any) could boast that they have seen the prick of The Boy Who Lived and Draco felt smug on that count and a few others to boot.

"Have I got this right? The great saviour is _actually_ unable to," he paused for dramatic effect, "_perform_?"

He got a withering look in response.

Rolling his eyes, Draco decided to do a good deed. "Here, let me," he said before reaching for Harry's cock and adding his reassuring grip over Harry's limp one.

Harry jerked away, or tired to as he had Draco at his back and was looking at a wall, as if he'd been burned. "What d'you think you're doing, Malfoy!" he sounded thoroughly scandalised, as if his little noble heart couldn't take it. _Well, then_, thought Draco, _he shouldn't have been wanking in the Slytherin dungeons if this hurt his sensibilities so._

Draco let out a long-suffering sigh. He left his fingers curled snugly around Harry. "Just protecting my interests. It'd be horribly unfortunate for us all if you got yourself killed because you were sexually frustrated."

Harry glowered and huffed some more, settling with his predicament as soon as Draco started moving their hands jointly.

Stroking indulgently, Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. He gently pried Harry's useless fingers off one by one, giving him room to work his metaphorical magic. He breathed hotly against the skin on Harry's straining neck, murmuring, "You twist just so. Yes..." A sharp intake of breath. "You feel so hot," Draco sighed, his nose nudging Harry's hairline, and he breathed in the damp smell. Draco squeezed a little as he reached the tip, the cock in his hand no longer waning, but eager and hard.

Moving to stand more firmly behind Harry, Draco wrapped his free arm around the panting boy. Reaching under the damp robes and ratty shirt, he went for the nearest nipple, scratching his fingernails over the tender skin and pulling even harder on Harry's jerking cock.

Giving a strangled moan, Harry gave one last shudder and came. He slumped against Draco, limbs weak and sated. _He_ was sated. For the first time in a long while.

"Miracles do happen," Draco said softly, lips curling into a half-smile.

Harry laughed suddenly, pulling himself together and turning to face Draco. "I feel like choking you until your breath runs out, you know, and then you go and do a thing like that," Harry paused, shaking his head and turning his eyes downward. "Thank you." The last bit was barely audible.

"Hmm," Draco acknowledged. "I quite like being choked. I didn't know you were into that kind of sex, Potter. Very naughty of you." Once more, Draco was back to form.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

"For next time?"

"Who said there'll be a next time?" Harry challenged.

"Oh, I suppose you'll need a few more lessons..." Draco pursed his mouth and raised one pale eyebrow, returning the challenge.

They stared silently at each other and then Draco winked deviously and walked away.

Harry was left slightly bewildered and sticky, but feeling much better on the whole.

**End**


End file.
